A variety of windshield wipers have been disclosed and intensively used. These windshield wipers may have a pressure mechanism integrally constructed with the frame assembly or externally provided thereto. However, the installation of such a pressure mechanism may destroy the sense of beauty of the windshield wiper, because of its fixed installed location.
Furthermore, the windshield wipers which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 449,635; 725,492; 2,025,888; 3,631,561; 3,747,.152; 5,243,731 commonly use a double-strip rubber blade contacting a windshield and reciprocated to wipe off rain, snow, etc., from the windshield. These windshield wipers are commonly complicated in structure. Because the double-strip rubber blade or cleaning brush is fastened to an elongated, integral holder frame, the whole assembly is less flexible. If the holder frame is molded from plastics, it will age and deform quickly under the radiation of sunlight. If the holder frame is deformed or becomes stiff after long uses, the holder frame becomes unable to maintain the rubber blade or cleaning brush in close contact with the windshield, and therefore the windshield wiper becomes unable to effectively wipe off rain, snow, etc., from the windshield. Because the windshields of regular motor vehicles commonly have a curved surface, a small deformation of the holder frame causes the holder frame to be unable to keep the rubber blade or cleaning brush in close contact with the windshield.